The Light Within
by teirrah
Summary: Chapters 7 + 8 up. AU. Legolas overthrows the dark lord, but is that all he wants? This story was written by theoryofangels as well as myself. please R/R!
1. Challenge Accepted

1 Chapter 1  
  
The journey had been long, they had run non-stop for three days, and they were finally beginning to catch up with the orcs. The hard desert terrain was starting to tire their feet, so they stopped for a well-needed rest.  
  
"Will we ever catch up with them?" asked Gimli. He was probably the most tired out of the weary trio.  
  
"We must not give up on them now." Replied Aragorn. He looked across at Legolas who sat on top of a rock that overlooked the valley below them. No trees, no birds, no water, he could see that the Elf was beginning to fade.  
  
"We rest here tonight, and move on at the break of dawn. Legolas, can you see them?" asked Aragorn. Legolas' head turned at the mention of his name. He had not been listening, but seeing Gimli and Aragorn's expectant faces, he guessed what had just been said. He scanned the desert for signs of life. Although he could see nothing, he did not want to dent the expectations of his friends.  
  
"I think I can see them in the distance, not more than two days away." Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Elves never 'think' they can see anything. They know. Can you see them or not?"  
  
Legolas' spirit dropped. He knew what Aragorn said was true. Aragorn had guessed.  
  
"No my Lord." He replied.  
  
"I thought so." Said Aragorn with a smirk. Legolas misunderstood Aragorn's meaning at this, and his anger started to rise. //Who was he to patronise him? He was only a mortal, and he could never be as wise as himself. But he did have Arwen.\\ This angered Legolas more. //Arwen is the most beautiful elf in the whole of Middle-Earth, what was she doing with a mortal? And an arrogant one at that. Arwen should be with one of her own kind.\\  
  
"Do you really think Arwen loves you?" He asked. Aragorn was shocked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" They had been talking about Legolas' eyesight, not Arwen.  
  
"Do you really think Arwen loves you?" repeated Legolas.  
  
"What has she got to do with this?" Asked Aragorn, confused.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Legolas. "Only that you don't deserve her." He added in an undertone.  
  
"What did you say?" Enquired Aragorn, for he had not heard, but could guess what Legolas had said.  
  
"Do you have to take everything away from the elves?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I'm sorry?" answered Aragorn, his anger starting to rise. "What do you mean?" he questioned.  
  
"Only, you question my loyalty, when I'm trying not to make you feel useless, and you have taken the most beautiful of elf maidens, when you don't even deserve her." replied Legolas.  
  
"I am only trying to help, and for your information, Arwen loves me, I love her, and I am not trying to take her away from the elves, anyway, why are you so worried? Or are you trying to tell me that you love her too?" Aragorn could feel his temper increase rapidly.  
  
"Yes" said Legolas boldly. "I do love her, I don't think that you love, or deserve her, and I am prepared to risk everything I own for her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Alright, I Aragorn son of Arathorn challenge you to a fight, the winner takes Arwen."  
  
"Fine. I Legolas son of Thranduil accept your challenge. We fight to the death."  
  
"Do you really think that's a good idea Legolas?" asked Gimli. "Aragorn and yourself are the only two people capable of finding Merry and Pippin. I merely trudge along with a very sharp axe in my hands. If one of you dies then the hobbits have no hope left."  
  
"Gimli, do not interfere with this. We know what we are doing." Replied Legolas.  
  
Aragorn drew his blade, and started to circle Legolas. Legolas pulled his elven daggers and lunged. Aragorn dodged expertly. He swung Anduil, but missed. Legolas once again tried to pierce Aragorn's, skin with his knives. Aragorn jumped and hit Legolas' side with the edge of his sword. A small gash appeared in his side, but Legolas did not seem to notice. He pushed his daggers into Aragorn's leg, and Aragorn stumbled in pain. Legolas drew his bow and placed and arrow in it. He pointed directly at Aragorn's heart.  
  
"It ends here." He spat. The bow string twanged back into place, as Aragorn fell to the ground, lifeless. Legolas spat on his corpse, and turned, to see an expression of horror on Gimli's face.  
  
"The winner takes all…" 


	2. Second Down

1 Chapter 2  
  
Gimli looked from one to the other, from Aragorn's dead body, to the look of contempt on Legolas' face. He was horrified by the ease at which Legolas' appeared to feel at Aragorn's death. He felt that something was seriously wrong with his friend. He pulled out his axe and ran at Legolas bellowing. But Legolas was too quick. Before the eye could blink, he had lifted up his bow and notched an arrow into it. With a short twang, the arrow had left the string, and was embedded in Gimli's chest, a surprised look etched into his face forever.  
  
Legolas felt a rush of power surge through him. He smiled to himself and turned blindly from the dead bodies of his former friends. He scanned the horizon and breathed in deeply as he sensed the darkness that flowed from Mordor. He had made up his mind. He was not going to follow the original plan and rescue Merry and Pippin; he was going to Mordor. He picked up the stray belongings of Gimli and Aragorn and set off towards the Dark Lords realm. Joy singing through his heart, he turned and whispered to the wind.  
  
  
  
1.1 'Mellon-nin alantië  
  
1.2 I reiniad lín ne mór nuithannen'  
  
Legolas sped off, and journeyed South back towards Amon Hen.  
  
When he reached Amon Hen, he picked up any of his stray arrows that he could find, and using the last boat, he reached the Eastern shore of the Anduin. He now ran in the direction of Mordor.  
  
***  
  
When Legolas reached the Dead Marshes, he cursed the decision of Aragorn to save Merry and Pippin, for he was now a good week behind Sam and Frodo. Or that was what he thought. Suddenly he stopped. He could hear a voice muttering in the darkness.  
  
"My precious. No we must not. We promised not to. We must not harm Master. No."  
  
Legolas could've recognised that voice from anywhere. It was undoubtedly the voice of Gollum… 


	3. Five Gold Rings

1 Chapter 3  
  
As Legolas rounded the corner of the rock, he could see three figures huddled round a fire. He coughed and they looked up in surprise. One of them picked up a sword but realised who it was and let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Legolas?" Asked the figure. Legolas grinned.  
  
" 'Tis me little one. I bring both good news and bad news for you." Frodo and Sam looked at each other and ran towards the elf. They hugged him and Legolas felt amused. None of them knew his master plan.  
  
"Tell us of the news you bring." Said Frodo and gestured for him to sit down. Legolas sat opposite Gollum and started to tell his story. He had had enough time to think of what he would say on the long journey into Mordor to find the Ringbearer and his companions.  
  
" When we were attacked after Boromir had tried to take the ring off of you, Merry and Pippin were captured by orcs. Aragorn, Gimli and I have travelled since trying to find them, but a couple of days ago, we were ambushed and Aragorn and Gimli were injured. The wounds were bad and I tried as hard as I could but," he started to cry, "I couldn't save them. Since then I have been trying to find you. The good news that I bring will be told in due time but I am weary and must rest." He looked up at Frodo whose face was a mixture of sadness and disbelief.  
  
"The fellowship is almost at an end. The only hope remains in us destroying the ring. You are here to help us now Legolas. What has happened to Merry and Pippin, do you know?" Frodo couldn't think of what to say, all of his friends were dead.  
  
"One question at a time Frodo. I do not know of the state of Meriadoc and Perigrin but I believe it to be the worst. I will help you on your way to Mount Doom. Together we shall overthrow the dark Lord."  
  
Frodo felt slightly nervous at this, what could Legolas mean by that strange arrangement of words? But one look at Legolas' face told him to stop dreaming. Seeing the smiling and twinkling eyes of his friend pushed away any doubts he may have had.  
  
Later that night, Legolas stood staring at his latest kill, blood dripping from his dagger. The remains of Sam's heart still oozing to the ground.  
  
After making sure that Frodo was fast asleep, Legolas crept up to the hunched figure of Gollum, lying on the rocks. He smiled evilly and pulled out his daggers. His first stab hit right on target; straight through the heart. //this is too easy\\ he thought. //I wish Aragorn were still alive, I might be able to enjoy killing him once more.\\ As Gollum writhed in pain, Legolas thrust his second dagger into Gollum's neck. Gollum looked up at Legolas surprised, hissed, and was no more. Legolas grinned to himself. //Why do they keep looking surprised? Do they really expect me to be merciful? Oh I get it, I'm an elf, I'm meant to be righteous and kind, why, that just gets so dull after 2 millennia.\\ He glanced at the body and decided on his next plan.  
  
He walked over to Frodo and with a look of distress, he shook the hobbit awake.  
  
"Frodo wake up!" he called.  
  
"What is it?" Frodo asked, immediately awake and alert.  
  
"Someone is near us Frodo." Legolas replied. He pointed to Gollum and Sam and waited to see the expression on Frodo's face. It was priceless he decided as Frodo looked from one mangled corpse to the other. Shock lining every crease of his face.  
  
"What happened?" Frodo practically screamed.  
  
"I am sorry little one. I know that you have more burdens than I could ever know and I wish to ease your pain." Frodo's face squirmed as the steel blade entered his chest. Legolas ripped the ring from the chain on his neck, and brandished it in triumph before Frodo lost consciousness. He laughed as Frodo's eyes glazed over. His plan could now go ahead, and it was becoming more of a reality every day. He tossed the ring up into the air, and caught it, a hungry blazing look in his once pure elven eyes. He smiled and turned towards Barad-Dur.  
  
"The Elves shall once again be the ruling race of Middle Earth…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: We do not own these characters this is entirely fictional etc etc blah blah yada yada. 


	4. Confrontation

1 CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
As Legolas approached Barad-Dur, he became wary of the lack of orcs and guards that he could see. //Surely Sauron will do all he can to retrieve the ring when it is so near to the place where it can be destroyed. \\ He laughed. He had come to relish in the evil that now poured into his heart, now his one sustaining life force. As he rounded the corner, he saw a ring of orcs, sat around an unlit fire. He walked up to them and they sensed his presence. One, big ugly one stood up ready to receive him. Legolas smirked. Did they really think they could beat him when he alone held the one ring? He pulled it out and held it up. The orc sprang, but Legolas was too quick. He darted for the gate and got through, firing arrows at the orcs as one by one they ran after him in an attempt to claim their masters long lost possession. He began to really slightly un-nerved, as everything was becoming increasingly easier, even if he did hold the one ring.  
  
A sound behind him interrupted his thoughts. He spun round but could see nothing. A hiss to his left caused him to spin round again, his blond elven hair swinging in the lifeless air that surrounded him. He pulled out his daggers, while spinning round. He could see noone and became slightly worried, and decided that he should get out of here fast. He made for a small door to the left of him, ran through, slammed the door and leant against it, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A few minutes later, when he could see, he started to search around the place and found that he was in what looked like a castle, with doors leading to the left and to the right. He heard the hissing sound again and turned round, ready to face whatever danger stood there. His daggers swinging aimlessly in the still air made a sound like that of an echo floating between two mountains. There was nobody there again. He decided that somebody was trying to scare him and so turned back round and carried on walking. He spotted a mirror and walked over to it. //Why should Sauron keep mirrors? \\ He asked himself. The reflection he saw sent a shiver through his body. His face was perfect, as always, and his smile was so cold that it could've turned a whole army to stone. He sneered and laughed at how natural it now seemed to him. He closed his eyes and took in deep breath as he thought about all of the events of the last month. He relished at the remembrance of how his former friends had reacted when they had seen how the power had poisoned the fair prince. Poisoned. Legolas grinned as he imagined evil flowing through his veins.  
  
He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the reflection of death standing behind him: Sauron.  
  
Legolas spun round and drew his daggers. Sauron laughed.  
  
"Do you really think you have a chance? Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nagz thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. I know that you have the one ring Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Give it to me."  
  
Legolas grew hard. "You want it, you fight for it." He said.  
  
Through the iron mask that hid Sauron's face, two eyes glowed red in the dark of Barad Dur… 


	5. Lord of Mordor

Chapter 5  
  
Legolas nimbly jumped onto a beam. Sauron swirled round to follow him, his black cape flying around his body. The Elf leaped towards the door, he had to get Sauron outside. As he was in mid – leap, he felt a wave of energy strike his chest and he hit the far wall of the tower with a thud. He crumpled to the ground and Sauron advanced towards him. Legolas shot between Sauron's legs and tore the mask off of the Dark Lord's face. He froze as he saw what lay beneath. Confusion and terror swept through him.  
  
"Elrond?" he asked incredulously. A smirk spread across the Elven lord's face, adding to the creases that Frodo had once found comforting. Elrond took advantage of Legolas' confusion and struck his face, the long claws leaving evil scars behind. As Legolas slid across the floor, he picked himself up and pushed the door open. He ran out into the sun and vomited. Once he had got his breath back, Legolas knew what he must do. He could do this. He placed a barrier in his mind between everything that he once knew about the light, and the dark side. He had chosen his path, and must follow it to the end.  
  
He must kill Elrond.  
  
He took out the ring and put it on his finger. All at once, his eyesight became sharper (if that's possible for an elf), and he could sense a strange aura around himself. A whistling sound rang through his ears and he turned towards the source. Elrond stood there, a blue mist flowing from his fingertips. The prince jumped to run around the elder elf but found to his surprise that he was suspended in the air. He slowly floated down to the ground, a green mist now spiralling towards Elrond. The Lord of Rivendell (or was it Mordor?) spun a blue flame to burn the green mist and both withered and disappeared. A snarl appeared on Elrond's face. He clearly expected himself to win. Legolas flashed back to the council of Elrond. Why had he told them that they must not use it? Why had he told them that they must go to Mordor and destroy the ring? Was it so that he knew where the ring would be or was it something else? Maybe he wasn't evil then, maybe he had just killed Sauron himself and taken over Barad – Dur.  
  
Legolas decided that he needed to stall so he voiced his questions.  
  
"Why did you tell us to destroy the ring? Were you evil then? Please tell me you didn't send us all out in the knowledge that we would all die!"  
  
Elrond's calm composure faltered as he listened to the Prince who had once been a creature of light.  
  
"I was always evil. I knew that you would be tempted more than the others. Your father knew that too…before I killed him." Elrond smiled and threw a flame at Legolas. The prince flew into the air and a bolt of lightening shot Elrond's direction. Elrond gracefully soared into the flaming sky, drawing its power into him. Clouds rushed about like bees in a hailstorm, changing direction seemingly on a whim. Legolas watched as thick wisps of black swirled past him. He could feel himself changing, his silky blond hair became black and his eyes swirled red, like blood. He felt his smooth skin harden and the power built within him, a giant serpent, feeding off every pang of jealousy, fear, doubt, regret and hate that he had ever experienced, waiting for a chance to release itself. Now was that chance. Legolas turned his thoughts back to the fight. His mind sent a thought to Elrond. //I have power now. Do you really think you can defeat me?\\ Elrond sniggered.  
  
//I don't need to think, your powers are new and you do not know how to use them yet. Nothing can compare to my powers. I want my son – in- law to witness your death.\\ Legolas inwardly smiled. Elrond couldn't be that powerful if he did not yet know that Aragorn was dead. Well, he wasn't going to tell him. //What can destroy a dark Lord?\\ He asked himself, careful not to let Elrond hear it. //I have tried everything I can with my new powers and he just seems to wave his hand and return them at twice the strength.\\ Legolas then had an idea. Maybe he wasn't meant to use his powers. If he hadn't have found the ring then he would be fighting with his bare hands right now. It then occurred to him that if Elrond could turn away magic, arrows certainly weren't going to help him. He tried to think of what weaknesses Elrond had had when he had met him at Rivendell. He definitely hadn't liked the shows of affection Arwen had given to Aragorn. Come to think of it, he hadn't liked any shows of affection. Legolas turned back around to face Elrond, tears falling from his blood-red eyes.  
  
"Please don't kill me. I'll give you the ring, I'll serve you as an orc just please don't kill me. My mother and brothers, my kingdom, please don't hurt me." He pleaded with Elrond and he saw the Lord bristle as tears dropped from the prince's eyes.  
  
"And if I don't you would have to be my most loyal servant. In fact, your first task would be to kill Aragorn. Are you willing to do that?" Elrond looked at Legolas expecting no answer. Instead, Legolas replied immediately.  
  
"He's already dead, I took care of that." He said heartlessly. Elrond recoiled in shock. He had always thought that Aragorn and Legolas had got on extremely well.  
  
"You are more evil than I thought." He said.  
  
"What, you didn't see it in your 'magical' eye?" he sneered. That was it. Elrond wasn't going to take any more of this. He lunged, but Legolas was ready. He cut into Elrond's flesh, and saw the red liquid flow, his grip on the dagger was slipping from the blood. He turned away, but Elrond wasn't dead yet. The elven lord rose up behind Legolas as he turned away. Legolas heard a rush of wind behind him and turned round but was struck down by Elrond. The dark lord struggled towards the Prince, towering over him, but Legolas was not fearful. He drew Elrond's sword from it's scabbard, and using the power of the ring, he generated a force so powerful, that a white lightening bolt shot from the sword and Elrond screamed in pain, and was torn apart, leaving Legolas holding a smoking sword in his new palace of Barad-Dur.  
  
A/N OK, this story is almost at an end, but before we write the final chapter telling you what the 'Light Within' is about, we MUST have some more reviews! So PLEASE review!! 


	6. Shadows in the Night

'The Light Within' Chapter 6 (it's a very long chapter) A/N: 'Morlas' is meant to mean dark leaf but if it don't then it's just what Legolas renamed himself when he became the Dark Lord.  
  
  
  
IN BARAD-DUR  
  
  
  
As the orc was dragged across the red floor, he squirmed against his captor. He realised that it was blood, the blood of men, orcs, wizards, elves, goblins, and other creatures of Middle Earth. The elf that was holding him looked down nervously. Inside the orc smiled. So the new Lord of Barad Dur did not have willing slaves. At least, ones that were only willing to do the deeds so that they too were not tortured.  
  
He was pulled hastily to his feet and a knock resounded through the wooden door; it then opened to reveal the throne room. The stone flagged floors were slippery but glistened with the light that any Elf, man or dwarf would have known to be Mithril. At the far end was the ancient throne seat of Sauron, now replaced by a golden seat carved with the images of death and torment that the orcs of Mordor had once relished in. on the throne sat the elf. The most feared creature in the history of all those who still lived- King Morlas. He wore robes of scarlet and black, his coal-black hair falling abruptly around his shoulders and framed his gracious face.  
  
The only things that hinted to his evil heart were his eyes. They were a deep red and when one looked into them, the looked forever; for these eyes had no end to them. They went on and on, drowning people in vortexes of fear. On either side behind him, hung the decaying corpses of Elrond and Aragorn. (He had returned to collect this as a trophy of his new powers.)  
  
As the orc cowered before him, Morlas smiled and the orc felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He promptly fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Later, Morlas withdrew from the torture chamber. He wiped the foul blood from his pale hands and felt a sigh of relief escape from within him. He now had the knowledge he needed. Arwen was forming an army in Rivendell and in a fortnight would be setting out towards his tower. //Let her come, I have not had many visitors.\\ Morlas sharply stopped his thoughts from the path into which they always strayed; torture, pain, information, allies. Instead, he called upon himself to remember the reason that he had killed his former best friend.  
  
"Only, you question my loyalty, when I'm trying not to make you feel useless, and you have taken the most beautiful of elf maidens, when you don't even deserve her." replied Legolas.  
  
"I am only trying to help, and for your information, Arwen loves me, I love her, and I am not trying to take her away from the elves, anyway, why are you so worried? Or are you trying to tell me that you love her too?" Aragorn could feel his temper increase rapidly.  
  
"Yes" said Legolas boldly. "I do love her, I do not think that you love, or deserve her, and I am prepared to risk everything I own for her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Alright, I Aragorn son of Arathorn challenge you to a fight, the winner takes Arwen."  
  
"Fine. I Legolas son of Thranduil accept your challenge. We fight to the death."  
  
  
  
Morlas frowned and his face began to form a pout. He turned towards his servant, an elf named Rumil.  
  
"I won the fight. She's mine!" He began storming down the hallway. The elf ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Who's yours sire?" he had a puzzled expression on his face. Morlas turned round smiling as he had once before. This time, his expression was calm and soft, the blazing in his eyes was gone for the moment.  
  
"Arwen." The elf looked shocked. Morlas placed a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Do not fear, I am not going to hurt her." He then turned and sauntered out into his city that now contained many, many of his own breed, the Kilyut. He had created this race using his powers and the powers of the ring. They were fair and immortal like the elves but they had the power and strength of the Istari and the evil hearts of the orcs and Uruk Hai. They were the greatest armies to ever walk Middle-Earth.  
  
  
  
IN HOBBITON  
  
Night drew near in the Shire as the clouds surrounded the sunset. Fily was walking through the fields of Hobbiton, mindlessly gazing at the beautiful land that surrounded him. The hobbits had once again escaped the evils that shadowed the outside world although there were some that had left for the hills of Ered Luin as they suspected that their time as a free people was drawing to an end. Fily looked hungrily up at the stars. Everybody had heard the tales of Bilbo and Frodo, possibly the greatest adventures ever had. Fily believed that Hobbits were the right creatures for adventures, as had been proven in the past, he wanted one of his very own. He longed to meet the elves and men and often wandered up to the boundaries of the Shire to peer into the world beyond. He had looked at the maps Bilbo had made and knew all of the forests and mountains, he was confident that he could be a great ranger like Aragorn.  
  
He sighed as he though about how utterly dull his life was. He slowly ambled up the hill to his home, he was only 23 and his mother had a nasty habit of locking the door when he was still out in the fields. Nights in Hobbiton had gotten colder in the last age and he did not particularly want to be left outside, even if the stars were shining. He smiled up at them and saw Eärendil shining brightly, showing the future.  
  
  
  
Fily lay silently in his bed, sleeping softly whilst outside shadows moved and glided across every blade of grass, every flower, every tree, every star. However, one of these shadows was not just a shadow. It was in fact a group of Kilyut, moving like noiseless whispers across the houses. Nobody heard the muffled cries of the slaughtered Hobbits as they were murdered in their sleep.  
  
Fily stifled a yawn as he woke. The young hobbit slowly opened his eyes and stared in shock at the fair face that stood over him. He swiftly rolled over as a silver blade struck the spot where he had lay. The Kilyut hissed with rage. Fily was scared, he had heard that the Kilyut were the best fighters ever born. He was certain that he was going to die. He flung himself towards the door and hurriedly stood up as his attacker lunged at him. In his panic, Fily reached out for something to defend himself with. His hand clutched at something small and he was about to throw it down again when he realised that it was a box of matches. Running out into the hall, he drew a match from the box and lit it. As his pursuer glided around the door, Fily tossed the small flame in his direction and watched as it set fire to the Kilyut's hair. He shrieked and tried to tear it out but to no avail, the flames soon engulfed his entire body.  
  
Fily picked up his coat and the packet of biscuits still lying on the table and ran. He ran, propelled by his fear, down the hill and towards Bree. When he reached Bree he carried on running past it and did not stop until the biscuits had run out and he could no longer control the motion in his tired legs. He flopped down onto the ground. He had run non-stop for 4 days and he could not breathe.  
  
  
  
IN BARAD-DUR  
  
Rumil watched as Morlas paced up and down the Council Chamber. He was anxious that his master was displeased as he usually took it out on the servants. This time though, he noticed that instead of the annoyed looks that usually played on the Dark Lord's face, it was replaced by one of thought. The brother of Haldir waited patiently whilst his Lord continued to pace.  
  
Morlas abruptly came to a stop. He looked up at Rumil.  
  
"If your brothers were captured, would you give yourself up to save them?" Morlas asked. Rumil stuttered. What kind of question was that?  
  
"I…I suppose so my Lord. Why?" Rumil had managed to gain enough of Morlas' trust to be able to ask questions without being executed.  
  
"Because I think I know how to get Arwen. You will send a search party out at once. Choose only the most experienced in kidnapping and make your way to Rivendell. I want you to capture Elladan and Elrohir then bring them to me. Arwen will surely give herself to me if it means the saving of her brothers lives." Rumil nodded obediently and hurried off to summon the search party. Morlas sighed a sigh of relief. Everything was going his way. Again.  
  
  
  
IN RIVENDELL  
  
Fily gently opened his eyes and looked above him. He was lying on a soft mattress and was surrounded by white pillars and leaves. He moaned as he tried to sit up but found the pain in his back too painful. A dark head turned round to face him. He gasped as he saw a beautiful elf smiling at him.  
  
"Welcome little Hobbit. I trust that your sleep has strengthened you." Fily nodded slowly and once more attempted to sit up.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked her. She turned to gaze out of the balcony, a painful look in her eyes.  
  
"You are in Rivendell. I am Arwen Evenstar, you are safe here, no Kilyut can enter this elfland. Please tell me of the Shire. How long has it been under siege?" Arwen turned back round to face him and Fily could see the remains of tears on her cheeks.  
  
"How long have I been here?" he asked, trying to calculate the time since he had been attacked.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Then it has been in peril for seven days. I doubt anyone is left. I was very, very lucky." Arwen's face turned serious as she smiled at him.  
  
"There is something that I must ask of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I must ask you to go to Lothlorien, there you will find Gandalf the White, The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. I fear that once again we must entrust our future into the hands of a Hobbit." Fily stared at her. Lothlorien? He was going to Lothlorien!  
  
"When do I leave?" he asked, still slightly in awe that he was going to the Golden Woods.  
  
"Tomorrow if possible, there is not much time to spare." Little did she know that at that precise moment in time, Elladan and Elrohir were battling against the finest swordskilyut in middle earth. Not very successfully may I add.  
  
They were soon overpowered and gagged and bound before the Kilyut placed them on their horses and rode back to Mordor.  
  
  
  
IN BARAD DUR  
  
  
  
Morlas smiled at the two elves lying on the floor infront of him. They struggled to get out of the rope but found this impossible, especially when Morlas kept kicking them in the stomach  
  
. "It's been a long time my friends." He motioned for Rumil to remove their gags. He was always amused at the insults that his elvish friends managed to think up when he captured them. As soon as his gag was removed, Elrohir hissed at Rumil.  
  
"Traitor. I thought Lorien elves were true to their word." Rumil looked at Morlas for permission. Morlas nodded and Rumil kicked Elrohir in the side, scowling at the incompetence of his former friend. Elladan let out a cry of distress as his brother starting coughing up blood. He at least wasn't going to anger Morlas and Rumil anymore.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in the steadiest voice he could manage. Morlas smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Don't worry. If Arwen loves you enough then I won't hurt you at all." Elladan hung his head. He knew what was going to happen. Morlas laughed.  
  
"My dear, dear friend. I do by all rights own her. I won her, in a fight."  
  
"Only Aragorn had the permission to give her away."  
  
"That he did, Elladan, that he did. It was him I killed first. You should have been there. The look on his face, he looked hurt, very hurt. Actually, it almost made me pity him. Almost."  
  
Morlas looked up as a knock at the door resounded through the entire tower. He flinched.  
  
"Come in and not so loud next time please." Orophin ran in clutching his chest.  
  
"We delivered the message sire. Arwen's guards are pretty tough I'm afraid, we lost two men.  
  
"Two?" asked Morlas. Orophin hung his head in shame.  
  
"Yes Sire, two."  
  
"How many children do you have Orophin?" The elf looked up surprised.  
  
"T…Two sire." Morlas smiled.  
  
"Just the right amount." He motioned to an elf who had been standing guard at the door. He walked up slowly. Morlas walked closer until their faces were almost touching.  
  
"Kill them." He whispered softly. The elf backed away and ran out of the chamber leaving a sobbing Orophin behind on the floor. Elladan looked at the two elf brothers before him. //They don't do this willingly.\\ he thought to himself. //They have to do this.\\. He looked across to Elrohir and sighed softly. What had happened to make Morlas cause this much pain. //I doubt even he knows.\\ the thought comforted him a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
IN LOTHLORIEN  
  
Fily cautiously stepped between the tall mallorn trees. He didn't want the elves to think that he was a Kilyut and shoot him. The hobbit let out a cry as strong hands grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Hush little one, I do not mean to hurt you." Fily found himself being carried towards a platform, high in the trees. He could see glowing figures standing in a circle. They looked up as he neared them. The lady smiled at him and stepped forward.  
  
"Thankyou Haldir." She dismissed the elf and turned again back to Fily.  
  
"Welcome little one." She introduced the others that stood behind her. "I am the lady Galadriel. 'Tis a shame that you come here under these circumstances."  
  
"What must I do?" he asked. Galadriel smiled. The way he said that reminded him of Frodo who had said the same phrase not one year before.  
  
"You must go on a journey into the deep south, to Mordor. There lies the body of the great Frodo. You must find this. On his body, there will be a glass vial which contains the light of Eärendil. Take this and journey right into the heart of Mordor…"  
  
Before Galadriel could finish what she was saying, an old man burst in with two hobbits.  
  
"Gandalf! You have found them? Good. Meriadoc, Pippin, I once again welcome you to Lothlorien. But these times are far graver than those when you were last with us." Galadriel smiled.  
  
"Galadriel." Gandalf said as he bowed down low. "I bring with me, not only the two hobbits. But behold… the light of Eärendil!" and from his pocket he presented the small glass phial. It still shone as if starlight itself had been contained within it. Fily gasped. He had never seen anything so beautiful!  
  
"That is good tidings indeed." Galadriel smiled. She turned back to Fily. "That makes your journey less perilous. You will not need to journey through the dead marshes, but take a more direct route. You will leave in the morning with a party of four others if they wish to accompany you. Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and Haldir, do you wish to help Fily?"  
  
"I do." They all chorused together.  
  
"Then you must rest." She replied.  
  
  
  
IN BARAD DUR  
  
Morlas looked longingly out of the window. Arwen and her small army of guards and archers were on their way to his castle and he was very excited. He would see his true love for the first time since he had forlornly parted with her at Rivendell so many years ago. He hoped that she would fight, it would be fun to torture her brothers and see the agonizing look on her face as she gave her life to him.  
  
  
  
IN LOTHLORIEN  
  
Fily couldn't sleep. He had tried for hours on end, but the peaceful wave of sleep would not wash over him. He felt like there was something that he had forgotten. Something important. Suddenly, he heard a soft swishing of robes outside of his tent, and he went to investigate. A tall figure was gracefully walking amongst the trees. He felt a gentle curiosity pull at him. He followed this mysterious stranger down some stairs and to a clearing which contained some sort of ornate bowl.  
  
When the figure had reached the other side of the bowl, it stopped and turned. Fily realised that it was in fact the Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Frodo once looked into this mirror Fily. Mystical things happened, perhaps we can once again change history for the better." Fily did not say anything but slowly walked over to join her.  
  
"I do not know how to." He said quietly.  
  
"Knowledge is not a necessity my friend, only love and hope are needed." She filled her jug with the water from the stream and poured it into the bowl.  
  
One simple word escaped her lips.  
  
"Believe"  
  
Fily stepped up onto the platform and gazed down into the water.  
  
Fily gasped out loud at what he saw. It had appeared to be a simple mirror, but what the mirror showed could not possibly be what was standing behind him. A tall man stood before him, a man with a green elf stone held in his palm, and a long sword at his side. As quickly as the image had appeared, the picture vanished. He felt a tug at his neck and pulled the light of Eärendil from beneath his shirt. He did not seem to see anything but the white light shining before his eyes. He started chanting words that he had never heard before.  
  
'Amon I el, Mornië Nimrodel.'  
  
The light engulfed the small clearing, and when the night returned, the body of a man lay on the ground. Fily walked nearer to take a closer look. He gasped as he recognised the face of the person. It was the man from the image.  
  
Gandalf, Haldir and other elves rushed into the clearing.  
  
"What happened?" He exclaimed. "We saw a light, is anybody hurt?" Galadriel shook her head. The man on the ground slowly sat up. He looked around him in confusion.  
  
"Why am I here?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky.  
  
Gandalf stared at him.  
  
"Aragorn?" he asked, "I thought you were dead!" Galadriel silenced them all with a raised hand.  
  
"He was. There is no time to explain this. Aragorn, you must go to Barad Dur. You are now the only one who can stop Legolas."  
  
Aragorn frowned.  
  
"Why? What has he done?"  
  
"He has become the Dark Lord." Said Fily quietly. Gandalf nodded.  
  
"You must go now. Fily, hand him the star of Eärendil." Fily did so.  
  
"What will I need this for?" Aragorn asked Gandalf. Galadriel smiled.  
  
"Light must overcome dark." Aragorn looked worried.  
  
"I can't kill him." He said. Gandalf looked at him gravely.  
  
"Remember when you fight, you're not looking at your friend, you're looking at the thing that killed him." 


	7. Long awaited Guest

Arwen stepped over the dead elf children. She was pained greatly to see that her friend had betrayed them all, betrayed everything that they stood for. And now he dared to make her come out to Mordor to fetch her brothers? What did he think he would gain from it? She had been made to leave her archers at the gate, and make her own way to the fortress. On her way she had seen the Kilyut training, their vicious moves cutting through the air, making a noise that chilled her to the spine. She now saw that no elf army could overcome the darkness that her former friend had created, it was too powerful. 

As she cautiously ascended the cold, stone stairs to the high chamber, she prepared herself for the very worst. Gradually, she neared the door and shuddered as she heard a scream from within. In a split second, sickness filled her. She recognised that voice. It belonged to her brother, Elrohir. She didn't bother to knock, but, full of fear and worry, she ran into the room. 

Alerted by the sudden crash of the door, Morlas looked up at her from the centre of the room. Elrohir was lying in a bloody heap on the floor at his feet. Arwen gasped. 

"Arwen, I am so pleased that you made it," said Morlas pleasantly, as he walked gracefully across the room to where she silently stood, waiting.

"I came here for my brothers, so give them to me." Arwen said nervously. She couldn't believe how different he looked. She stared into his eyes, but sharply turned away. His eyes held more than just darkness, they were the very reflection of evil. Arwen gazed about the room. Her eyes fell on the body of her father on one side of the throne. On the other, she saw a hanging rope, with nothing in it. Confusion swept through her mind. She had heard that the body of Aragorn hung on the other side of his chair, but where was it? She was about to turn to Morlas to ask him what he had done with the body of her love, when he ran his fingers over her cheek, rooting her to the spot. His fingers were cold and she felt as if they marked her skin with cruelty and malice. She shivered. Morlas laughed. Arwen slowly tilted her head to look at him. It was very strange, but somehow she felt compelled to look at him, to study his face. Morlas smiled in satisfaction. She was under his spell. 

Arwen smiled back at him. Morlas bent forward and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Arwen tried to struggle but her body would not obey her mind's screaming. The kiss deepened, as he realised that she was his. He covered her mouth with his and their tongues connected in an intense moment of passion. Passion that shouldn't have been there, a passion, that he would later find, disturbed the laws of time.

Suddenly, with a great force, Arwen was blown across the room. She slumped to the floor as her body slammed into the adjacent wall. Morlas, a little uncertain of what had happened, ran over to her limp body and picked her up. As soon as he touched the elven princess, her body twitched, and her head flew back. Her crystal brown eyes melted, and like sand, red trickles ran into them until her eyes were gleaming red jewels. Her hair twisted about itself and soon went to a raven black. Morlas placed her on her feet, and she looked into his eyes. Slowly, she walked over to him.

"Thank you, my love." She said, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Elrohir watched them from the floor, paralysed with fear and guilt. Because he had been caught, his sister had gone over to the dark side. Who would save the world now?

A murmur ran through the dark lands as everyone heard of what Morlas had done to Arwen. The Kilyut were stunned to say the least. They had never doubted the power of their leader but they had never believed that he could be that powerful. Changing someone with torture and pain was one thing, actually changing the way they thought and perceived with magic was altogether an entirely new concept.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aragorn stumbled, as the rocks became slippery. He guessed that he was quite near Barad-Dur as he could see black smog rising from beyond the mountain peak. His mind swelled with thoughts of his death, images of a scornful face that had earlier been one of the few true beauties in Middle Earth. He remembered the words that Legolas had challenged him with, even then his voice had still been lyrical and soft, no hint that he would become the most evil creature to live.

Aragorn sighed as he wondered what the Valar would think about a creature of their creation destroying most of what they loved. Nobody seemed to be winning this battle. Nobody, not even Legolas, he mused. He wasn't sure though that he could ever hope to beat Legolas, or Morlas, whatever he wanted to be called now. To Aragorn he would also be his friend, companion. But still, he needed to overthrow him, but how? Good could never overcome evil. Good had conscious thoughts, regrets, guilt, remorse; it had things stopping it from hurting the innocent, from hunting the weak. Evil, on the other hand, evil had no remorse, no feelings but want, greed, hate and need of power. Evil had nothing to stop it getting what it wanted, you can't reason with evil because it won't listen. Aragorn mentally kicked himself for dampening his own spirits. He WOULD beat Legolas and he would make him pay for what he had done to Arwen. The memory of the fear and pain he had felt when the messenger had caught up with them and had told them all about it was enough to make him feel weak and nauseous. 

How could Legolas do that to her?! It was that, and that alone for which Aragorn wanted to kill him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There were no stars that night; in fact, there had been no stars for a long time. All light and hope seemed to have deserted the skies above Mordor but, eerily, there still seemed to be a vast amount of light. Nobody knew quite where it came from although many said that it was Melkor, who looked upon them and saw the strength of Morlas, and rewarded him with an everlasting sun. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Melkor – Morgoth, the evil Valar person thing.

Hattie: Hey you lot, I'm really sorry that this is so late, but we've just been so busy, and we kinda had to write it all again cos we lost the disc! Sorry again.

Tia: Now we're gonna write chapter eight; that could be easy or it could be hard. At one point I knew what the ending was going to be like…now I think my mind is a little rusty. Oh well, we can only try.


	8. Bound by Air

The Light Within 

Chapter Eight

He could see the towers looming ahead of him. The black, jagged rooftops pierced the air like knives. The dust blew around his feet, and as Aragorn walked straight through the black gate, it appeared strange to him how little Kilyut there were; the land was deserted and a strange, eerie silence settled upon the earth. Absent-mindedly his hand felt in his pocket for the light of Eärendil, to check that it was not broken. Aragorn kept his eyes straight ahead, to focus his mind on the task that lay before of him; it scared him that he was going to have to kill Leg-Morlas and that his love lay in the hands of his most hated enemy and beloved friend. 

The tower, on closer inspection, was titanic. The stone door held marks from the battle that had taken place between the two lords of Mordor, the battle that had changed everything, the battle that had cost Aragorn his wife. A hatred so strong bubbled up to his surface, causing him so fall against the giant structure. He stood there for a minute or so, trying to calm himself down; it would do him no good to charge into the tower, sword drawn, and get himself killed. 

Suddenly, a voice from above halted him in his tracks. It was the voice of one whom he had never expected to see alive again; Arwen. 

"Calm down, my love." She whispered and floated down from the beam like a feather. She gently stroked his cheek and smiled. "You have come for me?"

Aragorn looked at her warily, he had no way of knowing if this were a trap.

"They said you had changed, that you had been taken, by him." He drew away from her touch. "How do I know this is not some sort of diversion?" he asked.

She smiled and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I have missed you so much. You see, I am his prisoner, not his willing guest. Please, he is torturing my brothers, you must save them." Aragorn looked at her.

"You are strong, why could you not save them yourself?" A flash of anger flew across Arwen's face but Aragorn failed to notice.

"Because I am bound to this wing, I cannot leave it. Please, my love, you must hurry." Aragorn held her closer.

"I will do anything I possibly can to help you and your family." He replied. "Which way to his chamber?" 

"Left, along the corridor, there is a green door at the end that leads into a courtyard. Cross it and you will find a red door, this is where they are."

Aragorn took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. "I love you." He said before turning and running down the hall. Arwen's face remained grim until Aragorn had shut the green door behind him. She smiled as the first chink of metal clashing signalled that the trap had been activated.


End file.
